


Only Fair

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Only Fair

**Title:** Only Fair  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Mine  
 **Author's Notes:** Kind of silly I know...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Only Fair

~

“What’s this?” Harry scanned the parchment Draco had handed him, but the complicated language made him scratch his head.

“It’s a contract,” Draco said. “Now that we’ve decided to bond, I thought it made sense to have everything in black and white.”

Harry frowned. “Um, Draco? This can’t be right.”

“Why not?” Draco asked. “It says that what’s mine is mine and what’s yours is mine.”

“How is that fair?”

Draco mumbled something.

“What?”

“I said, you already own my heart, it’s only fair I get the rest.”

When he put it that way, Harry could almost see his point.

~


End file.
